Mobile applications, also called mobile apps or apps, are software applications usually designed to run on mobile devices such as smartphones and/or tablet computers. Mobile apps are usually available through application distribution platforms typically operated by a producer and/or owner of a mobile operating system such as Apple App Store, Android Market, and/or BlackBerry App World.
Audio apps for playing, to a user of a mobile device, audio news and/or other audio data which include textual information are becoming popular, recently. However, quality and/or operability of audio apps is often limited due to problems of the network connection of the mobile device such as a low network speed when broadcasting, communicating, and/or downloading audio data from a server (host) to the mobile device via a (wireless) network, in particular, when the audio data is intended to be played (e.g. read out) directly to the user of the mobile device.
Hence, there is a need to provide improved and optimized functionality when communicating and/or downloading audio data to a mobile device.